The field of the present invention is dispensing caps for containers, and more particularly, reusable dispensing caps which are capable of supporting a container in an inverted position.
It is generally recognized that, to retrieve substantially all of the fluid contained in most bottle-type containers, it is advantageous to support the container in an inverted position for some period of time, as positioning the container in this fashion will allow the contents of the container to settle in the region of the spout or dispensing cap of the container. Unfortunately, because the dispensing caps or spouts of many bottles are smaller in diameter than the bottles with which they are associated, many bottles have a tendency to tip over when placed in an inverted position.
At least one prior art device has been developed in response to the tipping problem. However, as shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) that device merely comprises a stand wherein a selected dispensing cap can be detachably mounted. It may be noted, however, that for dispensing caps of varying diameters and shapes separate stands are required. Because dispensing cap stands, such as the prior art stand disclosed in FIGS. 1(a) and (b), must be fitted to a particular dispensing cap diameter or shape, their utility is substantially limited.